a spark of lightning
by shiodome
Summary: With Earth Eleven fighting to save Earth, another FFI V2 suddenly arrives in the picture? Chosen members get to play, get injured, and perhaps, get kicked out? This is no longer against our own or time travelers or aliens, it's against the world. [happens during and after Galaxy]


**a spark of lightning: chapter 1**

* * *

_**"to those who weren't chosen, now's your chance to rise!"**_

* * *

_"So do we have a deal, Bitway?" Gouenji asked the alien, with all of the World Congress watching as the alien twirled a soccer ball with his index finger. As a response, Bitway's lips curved to a malicious smile._

_"Of course, but there's another thing else I want all of you to do…" Bitway replied, lifting up his arms in the air and grinning at the crowd._

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Raimon Eleven watched as Galaxy Nauts Gou soared into the sky. Some were waving their hands as a farewell to the departing team while others just watched it. Endou Mamoru had his hand over his forehead to block away from reaching his eyes as he looked above the sky. He watched as the intergalatical train flew above the clouds, then disappearing to what was beyond.

"Well, they're gone now…" Endou stated, putting his hand down and looked back at Raimon, Gouenji, and Kidou, "So, let's get back to the school and play more soccer!"

"Endou…" Gouenji and Kidou murmured, surprised that Endou would say something like that, after all the events that currently happened.

Meanwhile, the teenagers that were left behind just chuckled at Endou's witty saying and they started walking back to school. They walked, and started talking about…well, a lot of topics. It was like the whole "Our captain, ace striker, and playmaker just left on a spaceship train with others to play soccer against aliens!" never happened.

Eventually, they reached their school and entered the clubroom. But as the doors to the clubroom opened, Midori bursted out of the room and bumped into the person that was about to enter the room first, Nishiki. They both fell to the ground and Midori stood up almost immediately, while Nishiki laid on the floor nearly hazed by the clash.

"G-Guys! We got big news! REALLY BIG NEWS!" Midori stuttered out, waving a newspaper (seemingly folded twice) with her hand.

"Big news?" Kariya questioned.

"Oh, I want to know this big news!" Hamano exclaimed with excitedment, while Hayami tried to calm down his friend yet again.

Upon Hamano's request, Midori nodded and unfolded the newspaper with her hands and showed the headline to her curious soccer players. In big bold letters, the headline reads: **"Football Frontier International Vision 2 Kickoffs in Three Days!"**

The soccer players stayed silent for a few seconds, computing about what the headline says. When they finally got it, their expressions turned from relaxed to shocked.

"There's another FFI?!"

"Yes!" Endou's voice called out from behind. The whole team turned back to see Endou, Gouenji, and Kidou walking to the room, "I did say we'll play soccer! And play soccer we must!"

"Coach Endou..." the team murmured.

"If so, then who will be the members of Inazuma Japan?" Sangoku asked, still in a state of shock that such an event will happen.

"Why, today we'll be having a match today to see who will be worthy sixteen members of the team! All of you are already part of the match, and I have chosen some others who I think, will be worthy of being part." Endou explained, "And let me introduce you to these people!"

The Raimon soccer players followed Endou to the school gates. They saw that there was the Inazuma Caravan parked at the front. Endou whistled and on cue, fourteen people exited the caravan. Raimon could recognize them immediately. There was Amemiya Taiyou, Yukimura Hyouga, Minamisawa Atsuishi, Hakuryuu, Kita Ichiban, Kishibe Taiga, Miyabino Reiichi, Sata Tosamura, Namikawa Rensuke, Kurosaki Makoto, Yamato Senguuji, Mahoro Tadashi, and oddly, Kousaka Yukie.

"I forgot to say, Yukie would be the third manager for our team!" Endou exclaimed, "Of course, you know that Akane and Midori are to be part of the managers as well!"

"Coach Endou, don't you think there's too many members to play one soccer match?" Ichino asked worriedly.

"Nonsense! That's why there's a thing called substitution!" Endou replied to Ichino, happiness filling up at the tone of his voice.

Raimon didn't really know what to else say, they had so many questions in their heads left unanswered. Wasn't there an FFI that started but stopped because it turns out that all the opponents were actually aliens? Why start another one, and for what purpose?

"Um, Taiyou..." Kirino walked up to Taiyou to negotiate.

"Hm?" the Arakumo player turned to Kirino's direction.

"Do you...know why we're having the FFI again?" the pink-haired defender asked him.

Taiyou shook his head, "No. All I remember was me and Sata got a call from Endou yesterday to go to Raimon Junior High on their bus."

"Same here!" Mahoro Tadashi, who seemed to have overheard Kirino and Taiyou's conversation, jumped in and spoke, "I tried asking Endou why are we doing but he won't even give me an answer."

"He did the same thing to me, you know." Kita pointed out.

"Guys, guys! Whatever the reason, I think there's always a reason behind his actions...and this FFI too!" Yukimura piped up excitedly.

Meanwhile, Minamisawa, who seems to have been to the conversation for a while now, just rolled his eyes at everyone who are now telling each other their stories and everyone in Raimon except Kirino...well, they just stood there and listened as the conversation got deeper and deeper.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

All over the world, the news of an upcoming FFI spread from the big cities to small towns of the countries. People who have been fans of the FFI have been waiting for the event to happen for ten years, and it's finally coming to place! Especially the people of Japan, seeing as they are to defend their championship title.

In one part of the world, a young man in his twenties held a newspaper on his right hand, the other holding a cup of coffee. The headline read the same thing, the Football Frontier International Vision 2 will start in three days. The man smiled and thought of a few thing-or perhaps they were memories?

"Coach! Are we going to start practice or...?" a boy's voice asked the man who sat on the bench. The man nodded as a reply.

"Go ahead and practice!" he told the boy and the boy grinned, turning to his team to confirm about the start of practice.

The man looked up at the big blue sky. What wonders now await him beyond this small place? With the Football Frontier Internation Vision 2 starting, there are bound to be many opportunities out there! With a smile, he said:

"We'll meet soon, Endou Mamoru."

* * *

**inazuma eleven go galaxy © level-5, cover picture from pixiv id=41167334  
**

**Just so you know, i have been wanting to write this for a really long time now. and i'm finally able to! :'D This story is what i wanted to happen while earth eleven fought with the aliens from other planets. uwu;;;; which, never really happened but oh well! After all, we all have different mindsets on what we want to happen~ (also, i'm still deciding whether or not i should ask you guys to submit ocs...cause this fic needs a lot of characters.)**

**Please do leave a review!**


End file.
